


t-kt

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [14]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Post Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020), i wrote this in like five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Peter was supposed to return today.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Spider-Man the Cat
Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	t-kt

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad and needed to write this because i was sad. it helped me be less sad so that's nice. 
> 
> t-kt is the name of a song i was listening to while writing this. it's a song from the attack on titan soundtrack so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i need more miles fics guys please post more

“Hey, man!” Ganke said in greeting as soon as Miles answered his call. He lands on the edge of a rooftop, peering across the streets at the city. Peter was arriving home that day. “Just got word that there's some jerks robbing a store near your location. Think you got it?”

“Yeah, man, thanks,” Miles replied, and swings in the given direction. He was nervous- beyond nervous, in fact. He's been on his own, without Peter, for three weeks now, keeping the city safe with only Ganke’s background help. But he's been the only out in the field- unless you called the couple of times he fought with his uncle as help- so he's gotten pretty used to flying solo. Not that he didn't want Peter to be back. In fact, he was excited for his mentor to return home. He doesn't mind the extra help, and he was buzzing with the need to speak with his older brother figure in person. 

He has, of course, talked to both Ganke and his mother about the past few week’s events, but they didn't fully get it. They were understanding, and listened intently, but they aren’t spider people like him and Pete. And while that doesn't always fully apply to every situation he faces, having Pete’s similar outlook on life does help ease some of his tension. 

He dives headfirst into the attempted robbery, filling the first criminal he lands on with his Venom. The criminal convulses, tries to punch at him, and then falls to the ground unable to move. The other robbers take notice of him at this moment, and rip their attention from the shopkeep to Spider-Man as he webs one of their guns from their hands, tossing it aside as he leaps at another of them. 

They put up a good fight- but using his Venom strike on the ground shocks all of them unconcious. He sheepishly grins beneath his mask as the shopkeep repeatedly thanks him, offering him some of the shop’s candy. He was going to turn the offer down- he didn't need to be paid for helping- but then his stomach growls at him, demanding he take it. He hadn't eaten enough to keep up with metabolism today, and he was starting to feel lightheaded as a consequence. 

So, he ends up with a small bag of snickers, reese's, and chocolate bar. He munches on one of the snickers bars as he heads to Taeo’s Bodega, wanting to take Spider-Man out for a swing. Spider-Man perks up as soon as he enters the store, and Taeo chuckles upon seeing him. 

“He's got you wrapped around his fuzzy finger, just like me,” Taeo said with amusement as he grabs for Spider-Man’s backpack. Miles laughs softly as he strokes Spider-Man between his ears, listening to the cat’s happy purring. He takes the backpack when it is offered to him, and Spider-Man instantly leaps into it, disappearing inside of it. He chuckles again and reaches inside to set the safety strap around Spider-Man’s waist. He throws the straps around his shoulders, opting to go without his sweater this time. 

“I'll bring him back before you close,” Miles told Taeo, who nods in acknowledgement before he dismissively waves a hand at him for him to leave. 

With Spider-Man now in tow, Miles jumps into the air with a burst of Venom to get high. The cold winter air bites at him, even through his suit, and so when he lands on a building he blows onto his hands, mindlessly rubbing them together. 

Spider-Man meows from the backpack, shuffling around a moment until he is able to poke his head out of the top of the bag. His little ears are perked up through the holes in his mask, and he purrs when he realizes he has Miles’s attention. The teen hums in return, reaching a hand back for the cat to rub his cheek against. 

That's when his Spidey Sense buzzes to life. He perks up, shoulders going square. This wasn't how his Spidey Sense normally felt- instead of the feeling of imminent doom and pain, a calming sense tingles down his spine. He recognizes this feeling, though he hadn't felt it in a few weeks. Peter was nearby. 

Just as that thought crosses his mind and he turns to face in the direction his sense was pointing him, Peter lands on the roof nearby. Miles’s eyes widened. He’d known Peter was coming home, knew that he would be able to see him again- but it was still strange to have his mentor standing just in front of him, arms on his hips. 

“Miles!” Peter exclaimed, and he can hear the older spider’s excitement in his voice. “Look at your suit!” 

Miles grins at his reaction. He'd almost forgotten Peter hadn't even known about his new suit until this very moment. He twists fully and hops to his feet, Spider-Man sniffing the air to catch the smell of this new person. “You like it?” he asked, trying to not sound as nervous as he felt. 

“Dude, it's awesome!” Peter said, and Miles could tell he was grinning as well. He steps closer to the teen, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It's good to see you-” he pauses, craning his neck to look around Miles’s back, and the younger spider bursts out laughing when he sees Peter’s masked eyes widen at the sight of Spider-Man. Which, undoubtedly, Spider-Man has twisted in the backpack to be able to see the newcomer, head tilted with his ears perked. “Is that a cat?” 

With a second more of shaky laughter, Miles pulls the backpack from his shoulders and holds the cat between him and Peter. “Spider-Man, meet Spider-Man- the original Spider-Man, anyway,” Miles said in a mock introduction. Spider-Man reaches a paw out of the bag and begins to lick at it, acting like he doesn't care for the other spider. Peter is staring at the cat, and then looks up at Miles again. 

“Where did you…. get a cat?” Peter asked slowly. He reaches a single finger out, allowing Spider-Man to sniff at it. Spider-Man sniffs lazily at Peter’s finger, before shaking his head and returning to cleaning his paw. He didn't seem as interested in Peter as he did Miles. “And his name is Spider-Man? Gosh, he's adorable.” 

“He belongs to… a friend of mine,” Miles replied, scratching behind one of Spider-Man’s ears. The cat chirrups and leans into his touch, both of his paws now resting on the top of the backpack. “I saved his cat from some criminals, and since he likes me, his owner lets me take him swinging sometimes. He loves swinging and helping me fight bad guys.”

“He fights with you?!” Peter exclaimed, his masked eyes only further widening. He scratches beneath Spider-Man’s chin, but the cat seemed to want nothing to do with the Spider-Man he was named after. Which was sort of humorous to Miles in a way. “Oh man, that is awesome!” He seems to snap out of the hypnotic trance Spider-Man puts everyone under, and meets Miles’s eyes again. As he speaks, Miles slips the backpack back into place, “That just settles it. You have to tell me all about the last few weeks.” 

“...All of it?” Miles stuttered, swallowing heavily. Some of the memories of the past few weeks fly through his mind in flashes; from the bridge exploding, to finding out his best friend is a criminal, to said best friend dying while holding him. He shakes his head, suddenly unable to breathe, tearing the mask from his face as it becomes too much. Snow and air bite at his bare skin instantly, but he doesn't even care. He drops the backpack on the roof beside his feet before turning and crouching low to the ground, hands clenched into fists in front of him. 

“Just let go…” Phin whispered in his mind, and he screwed his eyes shut. His heart is beating too fast, his hands shaking. “I'm sorry.” She sobbed as they both fell. 

He can feel his Venom clogging his veins before he even sees it sparking in the air around his hands and aides. It sizzles in the breeze, hissing angrily in response to his turmoil of emotions. He feels something brush against his side, and he glances over to find Spider-Man rubbing his head against him. He halfheartedly rubs the cat down his spine, hardly hearing Peter sit down next to him on the rooftop. 

Peter is currently sitting a good distance from Miles- which made sense, since Miles’s venom was currently filling the air immediately around him. He looks at Peter through the corner of his eyes, seeing that the older spider had also removed his own mask. Miles frowns deeply, and then nearly breaks down when Peter holds his arms open in an offering. 

Yes. Miles grew up viewing New York’s very own Spider-Man as his hero. But in all honesty, he loved Peter Parker just as much. Even though not many people know him, Peter was a kind and gentle soul that always helps anyone in need to the best of his abilities. Miles viewed him as an older brother at this point. Not Spider-Man- but Peter Parker. 

So of course Miles accepts Peter’s offer and tightly hugs him, sighing in relief when he is gently embraced in return. His Venom hisses again, and he can just feel Peter flinch in fear of being zapped, before the electricity merely dances along the other spider's skin as well. It doesn't shock him, it doesn't hurt him in any way. It just… dances across his skin, much like it does Miles’s. He buries his face in Peter’s chest, unable to stop himself from crying then. He's held his tears back for weeks now. He's allowed to break down when no one else needs his help. 

Peter holds him tightly, squeezing him every now and then, but not saying anything. They both know words for this situation were an empty comfort, dull in comparison to actions and sounds. Such as the soft hum Peter lets out loose, his chest vibrating gently with the sound and calming Miles significantly. 

After a few minutes, Miles sniffles, scratches Spider-Man’s ear- the cat had at some point curled up into a ball on his lap, gently purring all the while- and looks at the time. It was getting dark, and Taeo’s shop would be closing soon. As he begins to pull away, Peter slowly releases him, giving him one last squeeze. 

“Taeo’s Bodega is about to close,” Miles said, his voice thick from crying. “I need to get Spider-Man back there before then.”

Peter nods, attuned to Miles’s every word. That's something Peter did. He could laser focus on anything or anyone as soon as he pleased, ignoring almost anything else. “Want me to go?” he asked for permission to stay close to him. To stay with him after being gone for weeks. Miles sniffles again and nods jerkily. 

“Yeah. We can go to my apartment after. And I’ll- I'll tell you everything,” Miles said, opening the bag for Spider-Man. The cat glances at it, stands on his lap, kneads his thighs for a few seconds, and then graciously slips into the bag. Miles can’t stop himself from smiling at the cat as he sticks his head out again. 

“You don't have to tell me everything, Miles,” Peter said earnestly. “Only whatever you're comfortable telling me.” 

“I want to tell you everything,” Miles replied just as earnestly, pulling the backpack into place. He stands, and Peter follows suit. 

“Okay. If you want to,” Peter said, patting him on the shoulder. “Now why don't you lead the way? This is your neighborhood.”

Miles hums in agreement and pulls his mask on, before he jumps from the rooftop. He can hear Peter following, and in a short time they've made it to Taeo’s Bodega. It was just about to close, But Miles easily spots Taeo waiting anxiously in the doors. As soon as both Spider-Men land in front of his shop, he nearly jumps out of skin, before composing himself, trying to look indifferent to the fact the original Spider-Man was now with his Spider-Man. The people of Brooklyn had quickly taken to referring to him as their Spider-Man- telling people in prideful voices, “He's our Spider-Man.” The thought always warms Miles, even as it was freezing cold. 

“Sorry I'm a little late, Taeo,” Miles said as he comes up to the store’s entrance, pulling the backpack from his shoulders once more. Taeo makes a dismissive noise before he beckons for both spiders to come inside. 

“Ah, I'm sure Spider-Man had a good time, so I don't mind,” Taeo said, warmly referring to the cat. He glances at Peter, and hums. “Ah. So you're finally back from whatever break you took, huh? Well don’t go thinking we need you anymore, now. He’s our Spider-Man now.” He's grinning near the end of his statement, pointing a thumb at Miles as he opens the bag for Spider-Man to hop out of. And there was that referral everyone in Brooklyn loved using. He can't stop himself from smiling at it, giving Spider-Man one last head scratch before the cat leaps and curls into his counter bed. 

“I'm sure he is,” Peter said, and was that pride Miles could detect in his tone? It could be, but Miles never liked to assume. But that doesn't mean it makes him buzz happily with the thought of his mentor being proud of him. 

They leave after that, and Miles leads the way back to his apartment. Miles opens the window to his room, allowing Peter to crawl in first, before he follows and shuts the window behind him. With his back turned to his room, he hears a loud gasp and turns quickly, finding Ganke sitting at his desk. Oh, right. He’d forgotten Ganke was coming over to stay the night before school started up again. He is staring wide eyed at Peter, back to the desk. 

“Hey, Ganke,” Miles said, peeling the mask from his face. Peter stands to the side, watching the exchange with curiosity. Peter wasn't used to having too many people know of his identity as Spider-Man- Miles was pretty sure the only people who currently know are him and MJ. “Um…. original Spider-Man is back!” 

Ganke nods, his mouth opening and closing for a moment as he stares at Peter. “I- uh, can see that!” he exclaimed, blinking a few times before rubbing at his eyes. “Nice of you to tell me he was coming, too, Miles.” 

“Oh! Is Miles home?” his mother’s voice emanates from the other side of the door, and Peter tenses as said door opens. He looks ready to push Miles out of the way of his mother's field of vision- oh, right. He didn't know his mom knew his identity now. So, Miles gives him a reassuring smile as his mother steps in. “Mi’jo, you need to stop staying out so late for your patrols. It gets cold at night.” Peter’s eyes widen as he watches Rio brush the remaining snow from Miles’s suit without even blinking. She notices the other Spider-Man a moment later, and looks over at him. “Oh- hello! I don't think we've met before. Thank you for helping my son learn to control his abilities. In his mother, Rio Morales.” 

As she holds a hand out to shake Peter’s hand, Miles gets to changing, taking some of his pjs with him into the bathroom. He almost chuckles at the memory of Peter’s shock written over his mask at the fact his mother knows his identity. He'd probably get even more shocked if he knew basically the entire block knows his identity. He was sure Peter would pass out at that info. Though, Miles wasn't sure if he'd tell Peter that information yet. That was rule one of being Spider-Man, and Miles has basically destroyed it. 

He returns to the room to find his mother setting down three cups of steaming hot cocoa on his desk. She smiles as he enters the room, and holds her hands out expectantly. 

“You remember how to wash it?” Miles asked, already knowing the answer as she took his suit. It was still a tad difficult to believe she knew and was just living with the information like it was normal. 

“Sí, mi’jo,” Rio said slightly exasperatedly. She looks to Ganke and gestures for him to follow her out of the room. “Come, Ganke. I'm sure these two need to talk in private.” 

Ganke looks from Spider-Man to Miles before nodding and following Rio out of the room. Just before the door closes, however, Miles calls, “¡Gracias, mamí!” Then, he looks over at Peter as the older spider pulls his mask off, his expression one of confused shock. He chuckles sheepishly. “Like I said, a lot happened.” 

“Right. Why don't we start from the beginning?” Peter suggested gently, and they both sit on the edge of Miles’s bed so he can dive right into everything. 

It takes longer than Miles thought it would to spill everything out for Peter. By the end of it, he is winded, and Peter is blinking as he tries his best to process it all. Miles picks at his nail, avoiding eye contact with his mentor. This was it. The moment Peter would tell him he didn't handle it correctly, that he put too many people in danger, that he failed and that he could no longer bear the name or costume of Spider-Man. 

But then Peter is wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him gently. “You did great, Miles,” Peter said, and Miles almost can't breathe. “In fact, I think you did better than I would have done in that situation. Finding out your best friend is who you're fighting? I don't know what I would have done.” 

Miles sucks in a shaky breath, chin falling to his chest. “I couldn't save her in the end, though, Pete,” he sobbed, only realizing now that he'd been crying again. His cheeks are sticky with his tears, and his shoulders are shaking. “What's the point of I wasn't even able to save her?” 

Peter squeezes his shoulders again, rubbing his thumb on the side of his arm in a soothing motion as he guns gently. The sound is calming, and Miles leans slightly into his mentor. “The sad thing is, Miles, that you can't save everyone,” Peter said, his voice thick with his own unshed tears. Miles’s mind briefly flashes to two years ago, when Aunt May was dying, and they had only vial to save the city. And Spider-Man had been left with the decision, the call. It all made sense now, and Miles shakes his head. “But you saved so many other people. You did so good, Miles. I'm proud of you.” 

Miles screws his tear filled eyes shut and rests his head on Peter’s shoulders, letting his mentor’s words and sentiment wash over him. 

So, maybe he hadn’t horribly failed his hero’s name. And maybe, just maybe, Peter was truly proud of him.


End file.
